randomonialandfandomcom-20200216-history
Shangri- La Quotes
Tank Dempseyhttp://callofduty.wikia.com/index.php?title=Shangri-La/Quotes&action=edit&section=1Edit :"Cover you ears, shriek-bag!" :— After a Shrieker Zombie spawns :"Oh fuck you! I've killed so many zombies, you'd think this crap outta be free now" :— When not having enough points for a weapon/door. :"Ugh we have same objective again, I'm getting tired of this, you know you guys NEVER give the community what they want!" :— Upon spawning. Zombie :"No dice, scutterbags. You Die!" :— after getting a Spikemore kill. :"Ka-Boom!" :— after shooting an zombie with an Olympia. :"DIE! DIE!" :— After killing a bunch of zombies :"I didn't say we could snuggle!" :— After killing a female zombie that recently touched him :"FREAKS!" :— After scoring multiple kills :"Crap! My ears are bleeding!" :— After Shrieker Zombie spawns :"Baaa-Bloee! Nice." :— After getting an explosive kill Perk-a-Cola :"Hey, fishy, fishy, fishy." :— After drinking Quick Revive Downed/Hurt/Revived :"Gah! My knee caps!" :— After being attacked by a crawler :"Where the hell were you when I went down?" :— After being revived :"Shit, when the hell is Treyarch gonna invent some goddamn shin-guards!" :— When attacked by a crawler Utilities :"I'm flyin'!" :— After using the Geyser :"Hey, neat! It's a mine cart!" :— After noticing the mine cart Random :"Hey player, I'm gonna be there sitting in your living room if you dont do something about this, or at least until the next max ammo." :— Said randomly. :"Aw, I bet poor Nikolai would get lost in here." :— When entering the mudpit :"Winning!" :— When obtaining a "good gun" from the box, an obvious reference to Charlie Sheen. Nikolai Belinski Starting a Match :"Who needs power when you have vodka?! Don't answer that." :— After starting a match Zombie :"I can use you for my train set" :— When shrinking zombies with the 31-79 JGb215 :"Pieces be with you!" :— After getting an explosive kill (Pun of the phrase "Peace be with you") :"Ohhh, I think it scratched me!" :— After killing a zombie that recently hit him :"This party's really dead!" :— After scoring multiple kills :"Enjoy Hell!" :— When killing a zombie. Weapon :"Hey, look a new toy." :— When getting the Spikemore :"Hey, zombies! Get back!" :— After getting G11 from the Mystery Box :"Great, Nikolai can kill 50 zombies now!" :— After buying the Stakeout No Ammo :"Okay, no ammo. But I do have plenty of vodka. Things are looking up for Nikolai!" :— After having no ammo :"Hey, zombies! Can you please go attack someone else for a while?" :— After having no ammo Downed/Hurt/Revived :"(Awkwardly) I am thanking you, for all this, good help, you are giving to me." :— After being revived :"Oh. You needed help? I was just taking nap after killing billions of zombies and...you're walking away. Okay. That's fine." :— After being revived :"Ow, my shins!" :— When getting hit by a crawler. Utilities/Landmarks :"I'm having water sprayed places I don't what water to be!" :— After using Geyser :"I think it was left. No, no, right! Oh, God, I have trouble walking in straight line!" :— After walking through mud maze :"Wh-What? Did I just pass out?" :— After moving through maze pit "My ass! My perfect ass!" After getting hit with the punjabi spikes "Ow, My Balls!" After getting hit with the punjabi spikes. Perk-a-Cola :"Ugh, vodka and fish do not mix." :— After drinking Quick Revive Category:COD Takeo Masaki Starting a Match :"They say insanity is doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results. So, we must get the power on,...again." :— After starting a match :"Let me guess, we have to turn on the power." :— After starting a match Zombie :"Gahhhh!" :— After getting a knife kill :"Do not touch Takeo!" :— After killing a zombie that recently hit him :"Begone foul creature!" :— When killing a zombie Utilites/Landmarks :"If money is required, then money I shall find." :— After trying to buy a door without enough money Downed/Hurt/Revived Perk-a-Cola :"Mmm, my favorite." :— After drinking Quick Revive Power-Up :"Double points or double time." :— After getting Double Points :"More time!" :— After getting a Max Ammo Pack-a-Punch :"Tank seems to be waking up." :— Upon using Pack-a-Punch Edward Richtofen Starting a Match :"This place has power? Neat-o!" :— After beggining a match Zombie :"Ack! Bad demon! Bad!" :— After killing a zombie that recently hit him :"Touch the Doctor and die!" :— After killing a zombie that recently hit him :"Gahaha! Glorious!" :— After getting an explosive kill :"Itty bitty bits are everywhere! (Demented laughing)" :— After getting an explosive kill :"I made you small, like Dempsey's brain!" :— After shrinking a zombie with the 31-79 JGb215 :"What mutation causes a fire zombie?" :— Upon seeing a Napalm Zombie Weapon :"(Angry) BOX!...I hate you." :— After trying to buy the Mystery Box without enough points Utilities/Landmarks :"(In a happy tone)Reminds me of my childhood. (In an angry tone) Stop talking to me!" :— After noticing the mine cart :"(Quietly)The voices.. (Slight Scream) Ahh the voices!" :— When using the Minecart :"Oh, look, Nikolai! A water fall! (Dragged out) How romantic." :— After noticing water fall by MP5K :"So very confusing." :— Upon entering the Mudpit :"Ah-ha-ha-ha-haaaa Wooooooooooo!" :— When using the Water Slide :"Weee! I feel so high!" :— When using the Geyser :"Oh spikey love!" :— After using the Punji Stakes Downed/Hurt/Revived :"They can't kill the doctor!" :— After being revived Perks :"Why do you taste so BAD!?" :— After buying Quick Revive :"Now their heads will be mine!" :— After drinking Deadshot Daiquiri Category:COD Category:Zombie Quotes